Pets pay
by Cinder.fox.shadow3
Summary: Grimmjow takes his group to the world of the living, and D'Roy gets in trouble and is saved, what price will he have to pay


Pets pay

(Warning yaoi rated M)

Cinder-Hi, its been awhile.

Grimmjow- This is a first.

D'Roy- A first, she's written many story's

Cinder- Never any bleach.

D'Roy- Why?

Grimmjow- Her sister.

Cinder- Please enjoy the story

Author's Note: RT = Rukia's thoughts

Grimmjow gave the orders to split up and fight Ichigo and his allies, so Shawlong, D'Roy, Ilford, Narkeem, and Adorad spread out to search. D'Roy went after Chad's spiritual pressure, and ended up running into Ichigo and Rukia.

"Go Chad!" Ichigo yelled tossing the arrancar back.

"Ichigo, i can-" He began

"Go!" Ichigo repeated and Chad began to run.

Rukia came around the corner and saw Chad run by and looked over and saw Ichigo getting ready to fight.

"Ichigo!" She called and ran to his side

"Rukia, you saw Chad run by, right?" Ichigo asked turning to her.

"Yes, he ran by." She replied, stopping at his side.

"Got it, now to deal with this guy." He commented glaring at the monster.

"Hurry already, I'm waiting!" D'Roy called, slightly laughing.

"Ichigo, let me handle him." Rukia said stepping in front of him.

"But, Rukia-" He began.

"Ichigo, who do you think I am?" Rukia said, releasing her zanpakuto.

The sword became a snow purple color and shined a whitish glow, and the battle began. D'Roy charge and missed his target and Rukia began her attack, a ice circle

"Come on soul reaper, you can't possible win!" D'Roy laughed flying towards her, crazy smile on his face.

He was flying in the air thinking her attack could not get him, however the light grew tall and began to turn into ice. He started to panic and looked franticly around and just as the ice was beginning to harden a figure came and got him out of the circle of ice and light.

He looked up, "Grimmjow-sama!" he gasped, surprise etched across his face.

"Yo, which one of you is the strongest?" Grimmjow asked, smirk on his face placing the other on the roof of building away from the fight.

Ichigo and Rukia looked up and measured his spiritual pressure, comparing it to theirs. Rukia began to realize the trouble they would face if they began to fight the Espada.

This is bad, his pressure is much stronger then ours...

Rukia thought.

"Ichigo, let's retreat!" she shouted, fright on her face, but as they began to turn away Grimmjaw dug his hand in her stomach.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled turning to see the scene.

"Guess your not the strong one," he mocked, as Grimmjow tossed her aside.

"Bastard!" Ichigo screeched and attacked, but his sword was caught by the beast.

"Is that all you have?" Ichigo flinched, "Thats disappointing." Grimmjow hissed and throw him back.

"What do you want, those other guys said I wasn't worth killing." Ichigo announced glaring.

"Use your bankai, thats the only way you could even hope to beat me." The monster growled.

"Fine then." Ichigo shouted, he got into pose and black light engulfed his body.

A few minutes later Ichigo was panting from the mirage of punches.

"Hear this, my name is Grimmjow, remember and hope you don't hear it again." Grimmjow shouted as he disappeared behind the sky.

"Grimm...jow," Ichigo repeated.

"Aizen-sama, I've brought Grimmjow for his punishment." Tosen called ending his walk with the monster.

"Welcome back, Grimmjow." Aizen replied staring down from his thrown at Grimmjow.

"Aizen-sama," Grimmjow muttered looking up unaffected by the stare.

"You when to the world of the living and cause a bit of trouble, and you even lost four of your Arrancar." Aizen announced. "I would have to punish you for that, ordinarily, however you saved one and you were acting out of concern for myself, isn't that right?"

"Yes," Grimmjow answered.

"Aizen-sama, are you not planning to punish him?" Tosen asked, looking shocked.

"I'm very forgiving to those who act out of concern for myself. Grimmjow, I'm letting you off this time. However, if you do not obey me I will not let you off again, understand?" Aizen assured.

"Yes, Aizen-sama," he replied and began to walk away.

D'Roy was waiting outside the door until Grimmjow appeared, "Grimmjow-sama." He called leaning off the wall and walking to him.

"Oh, you were waiting?" Grimmjow asked looking over to his underling.

"I...um...wanted to asked you why you saved me." Grimmjow just stared. "You and the others call me useless every day, so why keep the weak alive?" D'Roy finished looking away.

"I need you do something for me," Grimmjow smirked, walking away.

"What is it?" He asked, turning to stare.

"Follow me," Grimmjow ordered.

After about a twenty-five minutes of walking, the two of them came to Grimmjow's room.

"Grimmjow-sama, why are we here?" D'Roy asked stopping at the door.

Grimmjow was silent for a moment. "Come in," he ordered and walked into his room.

The door closed and D'Roy looked around the room of white and blue color, and noticed his master wasn't around.

"Grimmjow-sama?" he whispered. No replied. "Grimmjow-sama!" He shouted.

"Shut the hell up!" Grimmjow growled. D'Roy looked over to the white with blue pillow couch. "Damn, I heard you the first time."

"Sorry, you didn't answered," D'Roy snapped and looked in the other direction.

"Shut up, and come here," Grimmjow sighed, running a hand threw his hair eyes shut.

"Why?" he asked, looking over.

"I said so, thats why," Grimmjow replied, glaring back. "Now come."

"I actually have something else to do right now," he lied, wondering would of happened if he had went.

"I guess you're going to be difficult, oh well," Grimmjow assumed getting up from his seat.

D'Roy saw his master disappear and then appear behind him throwing him to the couch and pinning him down.

"Grimmjow-sama?" D'Roy stuttered, looking up at him in shock.

"Say anything and I'll kill you," Grimmjow warned, using his usual rape face.

Grimmjow used one of his claws and removed D'Roy's clothes, revealing the skin under.

"Grimmjow-sama!" D'Roy gasped as his master glared sending chills down his spine.

Grimmjow grabbed his throat and tightened his grip, "I told you, if you said anything I would kill you."

"Sorry, please don't kill me!" D'Roy pleaded, half joking.

"I said, shut up!" Grimmjow growled gripping harder.

"Please, I don't want to die," D'Roy repeated, looking scared.

"Then, shut the hell up." Grimmjow whispered licking his ear.

Grimmjow looked down and saw that his new 'pet' would stay silent, he moved down and licked down D'Roy's neck, making the other struggle.

"Stop moving," he commanded, and D'Roy did.

Grimmjow continued and played with a nipple, earning a startled moan. He played with the nipple and sucked the other, making his uke squirm and pant slightly.

"You enjoy this, I wonder how much you'll enjoy the finish," Grimmjow muttered, licking the other's chest.

"Finish?" he repeated, soon turning his head away as Grimmjow played around his manhood.

D'Roy struggled and panted as Grimmjow teased him, and after he really started to lose control as Grimmjow stroked him, harder and picking up speed. He moaned in his mouth trying to keep silent. He let out his voice when he was suddenly turned over on his stomach. He was about to protest, but shut his mouth soon after he opened it. Grimmjow took position and pushed into him.

"Ahh!" D'Roy jolted and dug his head into the pillow, clutching his hands in the blankets.

"Stay still and don't make a sound," Grimmjaw hissed.

"H-how can I not. It hurts. Please pull out, please, it hurts like fuck," he whimpered, regretting it after his master dug in his nails.

Grimmjow looked down and saw the pained face of the other and pulled out and put his fingers to D'Roy's mouth and pushing them in, allowing them to become covered. He moved his fingers way and placed two inside his pet, who yelp from the sudden intruder, Grimmjow moved his fingers in and out loosening the others entrance and than added the other two fingers going faster in to the other, and after he thought the other was ready he took them out and replaced the fingers with his manhood. He began to thrust into the other, who groaned in agony. However, as he continued the groans became moans of pleasure and D'Roy was begging for more. Later after D'Roy came, Grimmjow pulled out and turned him over.

Grimmjow moved his members to the others mouth. "Suck."

"W-what?" D'Roy asked, staring at the other.

"Suck me." He repeated and looked down with a slightly softer face

D'Roy looked at him and then to the item, and slowly took him in, cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. He sucked harder when his master gave the word and licked more when directed. He continued until his mouth was full of a sudden taste and released is lips.

He looked up and became lost in the satisfied look of his master. "Grimmjow-sama."

"We're done, for tonight," Grimmjaw announced and moved away.

D'Roy looked away and began to move away and up.

"Were are you going?" Grimmjow asked, D'Roy looked over confused."I didn't tell you to leave."

Grimmjow moved over him and wrapped himself protectively around his pet. "Grimmjow-sama?"

"Stay here," Grimmjow muttered with a smile into his ear and squeezed and fell asleep.


End file.
